The Knights of St John
by Kamakasie
Summary: the first part of my story about my own space marines chapter called the knights of st john this is the story of the man they were named after jonathan mataki all of my referances are based on the warhammer universe


ACT 1: 15 years before the Ultramarines arrived on Aiether

THIS ACT IS CALLED 'A REFUSAL TO DIE'

Chapter 1

it was not a natural birth, for Jonathan at that he was not born like other men because of his refusal to not die. At birth Jonathan was placed on a cold mountainside to prove his worth to the barbarian world of Aiether. despite a ten to one odd that Jonathan would survive , he did though and his father (Nathaniel Mataki) was as proud as he could be because it symbolised that the gods of Aiether were watching over his son (as this is a time before the Emperors light could be brought to the barbarian planet). The residents of Aiether also saw this as a sign a sign that they would prosper.

As a child Jonathan was not an exceptional child in fact he was quite an average boy ,he played around like other boys ,he hurt himself like other boys and he did his training like the other boys (albeit a more focused form) he even looked average he didn't have anything strange about him no birthmarks and no scars, his hair was a dark brown he wasn't the tallest nor the shortest, he wasn't violent or over exited yet he wasn't dull and boring and if he was not royalty your eyes would have passed right over his face but the strangest thing is he always had a look in his eyes that said he was willing to die for Aiether right from the word go he also had a pair of piercing blue eyes that added to this image but other than that he was all but exceptional until the fateful day of his final examination for a command position in the royal Aiethen army.

Commander in Chief Herod 'Gutsy' Mc'triel' stood before the gathered 15 year olds and yelled across the noise "LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! Most of you came from wealthy sheltered families where the only danger was SPICY FOOD AND YOUR MOTHERS ANGER! Well now you will see what it is to be a real man of Aiether and as such you will take the final test 'the survival month'" one of the boys Renja Mactey timidly put his hand up and asked the old grizzled commander "W-What do we have to do?" the Commander smiled a wicked smile and said with a chuckle " well my boy all you have to do … is survive" as all the boys started looking at one another in surprise "you my boys" the Commander continued "are the future leaders of Aiether. So you will need to know how all your soldiers feel, in the pouring rain and mud, the scorching sun, the blood in your boots and the bullets over your head so for this exercise you will all be given a squad and stun weapons to command and then, you survive" "and remember boys that only one squad can win so be on the lookout for the others. Dismissed!".

The next day they were all given three pieces of paper , who their squad was , who was there second in command and what area the would start in. Jonathan checked his and his heart sank as he saw his three cousins had been assigned to his squad the three people he had wanted the least. he walked up to them and put on his bravest face and said "alright you three are with me" and walked away later on the 20 squads of 6. Jonathan looked at his squad he had been put with his three cousins, who were jealous of his position as prince of Aiether, as well as tow other boys who he didn't recognise. he asked the two boys(one of which was Renja) "you know who I am right?" the two other boys replied "you are the prince of Aiether why?" and Jonathan replied with a scowl "no! right now I am your leader and as such there will be no 'your majesty's' or 'your highness' you will address me as a commanding officer and as such I want a 'sir' whenever you address me ok?" the two boys replied "YES SIR" As the day wore on the boys were all issued with the standard 998 Barale Semi Automatic Stun Rifle and all the equipment they would need to survive the month in the forest where the challenge would take place

Chapter two

Jonathan looked at his gun and then at the area that his men had been allocated to it was not very large but Jonathan liked it , it suited him perfectly and he looked at the terrain and said "right we're going to set up camp here for the night" just as Fisk the oldest of them all by two months and Jonathans cousin said "hold up small fry now that that old man commanders out the way I'm in charge and if you don't like that well that's to fucking bad for you" just then Renja spoke up "but Jonathan is our leade…." He was cut short as Fisk grabbed him by the shirt and yelled " I JUST SAID IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL THAT'S TOO FUCKING BAD FOR YOU" as Jonathans two other cousins Dirk and Manethes laughed. Fisk looked at the third boy who was as tall as he was quite and said "what about you tall boy you wanna go as well?" the boy replied " I will follow my captain" in a low rumbling voice that made all of them look at him. Fisk threw Renja to the ground and Jonathan bent to pick him up and Fisk shouted "leave him! He's weak and he should be left behind" Jonathan turned to him and said "I don't care if you are my cousin these are men assigned to ME, and if you are truly in command here you should help him instead of throwing him around" and continued helping him up Fisk looked at him and said "fine have it your way. But if he slows us down any I will shoot him" and started to walk off the others started following and Jonathan said to Renja

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I will be fine. But what about you why do you take this from him why don't you stand up to him!"

"Because he will fail and I want you to see that for yourself and so he will know that he isn't worthy to lead a squad"

"Why but?"

"Because he is jealous of me it was meant to be and so I let him lead so he can be satisfied with the result. Of it which will be him failing"

"tell me something sir"

"yes Renja?"

"why did you join the royal army? I mean I know that it is a tradition but most of all the rulers don't have to do the final exam"

"Well then Renja tell me why YOU'RE here? I mean you aren't the tallest of people"

"well sir that's exactly why. I was tired of people treating me like dirt so my mother and father worked up enough money to get me into the royal army but that doesn't answer my question"

"well it's the same reason for me. My father said to me he was the third ruler to pass the test in the thousands we've had only three have passed and so I decide that I would do this for the honour of my family"

And they walked on

Up ahead, in a small clearing with very little proper cover and a lot of ambush points, they heard "OPEN FIRE!" As stun shots whisked over there heads from unknown attackers in the undergrowth. "Take cover! Yelled Fisk as he shoved Renja down in his hurry to find cover Jonathan and the rest all found cover but Renja had been knocked behind a paper three which was slowly disintegrating with the force of the shots Fisk yelled "LETS GET OUT OF HERE GUYS!" as Fisk, Dirk and Manethes started to run . but Jonathan and the tall boy stayed where they were and as those three ran away the tall boy said " I am Imperias I am the son of the captain of the guard"

"Pleased to meet you Imperias but shouldn't you be running?"

"I said I would follow my captain and you are my captain so I follow you"

"very good I look forward to working with you"

Then suddenly Renja piped up " I DON'T MEAN TO CONCERN YOU BUT I DON'T THINK THIS TREE WILL BE SUFFICIENT COVER FOR LONG SIR!"

"Quite right Renja" replied Jonathan

Jonathan looked up from the rock he was hiding behind and used the technique his father had taught him.

'Focus all of your energy into thinking Jonathan and try to see the whole battlefield with one glance that means enemies numbers there weapons there positions now this may seem impossible for you but I have a method that will always work'

'What's that father?'

'Take all of your hatred all of your anger and fear and imagine it as a candle leave only feelings of hope and courage to remain'

'And then what father?'

'And then my boy you blow out the candle, eliminate the fear and you will see that the whole universe will slow down'

And so he did and the whole world slowed down and he could see exactly what was going on, he could see the individual shots and where they were coming from he could see there angels, and then he sat back down and turned to Imperias and said

"I count 6, a full squad , one is 25 degrees north east another two are firing from 30 degrees north west the rest are moving in between north, north east and north , north west"

"got it" Imperias said

"what are you doing!" shouted Jonathan as Imperias ran from cover, moving at a speed which was amazing despite his size. Imperias ran like his whole life depended on it and he shot beneath the paper tree swooped up Renja and threw him behind cover and if Jonathan hadn't still been concentrating he wouldn't of seen him move and Jonathan said my turn and went into full concentration he stood up fully and saw each person individually at once and thought to himself at the same time '5 shots left and six enemies now what!' as he started to fire.

'One' he thought

'Two'

'Three'

'Four'

'Last shot lets make this count' and as he fired his fifth shot the shot went strait towards the first boy as the second last was running right behind him and as the shot got the first one he got slammed into the second one and knocked him out cold. "ok lets go now before the last one comes around and revives the rest of them" Renja said "agreed" said the others

Chapter three

The three of them were walking back to the area they were assigned to when Fisk wlaked out from behind a tree and he saw them and grinned a malicious grin and said to them

"where the hell where you we thought you would be right behind us?"

"we are not cowards like you and your brothers, Fisk" said Imperias

"what do you mean by that!" said Dirk stepping out from behind a bush his stun rifle raised "well" said Jonathan "what he meant was that we would never leave a man behind and we would never run from a fight as you three did"

"Well where's the pipsqueak?" said Manethes stepping out from hiding drawing his stun rifle

"he should be…" said Jonathan looking around

"Look even the princes own men abandon him .you should be glad we're gunna shoot you and leave you here. Save Aiether from having a shit ruler and then OUR family will finally come to power and we will bring Aiether to a new age of GLORY!" said Fisk fanatically

Just as Jonathan and Imperias saw a flash of a small person behind Dirk just as he span around to see what was going on a small leg flew up and round house kicked him across the dirt

"what the!" said Manethes confused just as a flurry of fists came out of nowhere and hit him on every part of his body when the flurry of fists stopped Manethes just dropped like a stone to the ground bleeding profusely from every place possible.

Fisk looked around in fear and he raised the gun at Jonathan and said "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE!" just then another small flash of white came out of nowhere and Fisk cried out in pain as his gun flew 20 feet in the air and clattered to the ground and as it hit the ground all that Jonathan and Imperias could see was a constant streaks of white coming from air and attacking with such speed that it was impossible to see. And when the attacks stopped Renja was standing behind Fisk and he said "still think I'm worthless and weak?" and he kicked him in the back as hard as he could. after all this Jonathan asked "how did you …..?" Renja just said "oh ,well my parents tinker with electronics and the made me this wristband that increases my speed by about 200% but the only problem is after it I feel like I have run a marathon" and then he collapsed on the ground as if he just fell asleep on the spot. The three of them made camp for the night in a small scrubland area where the smoke from there cooking burners wouldn't be seen. As the weeks dragged on the three of them faced all the challenges that awaited them. Team by team as all of the other boys tried to attack there small encampment. But none were to avail, each team to attack them ended up all taken down with no survivors.

Chapter four

As the boys counted there ammunition and looked at Jonathan and he said " right we have defeated 18 squads so that only leaves one squad left for us to eliminate." "these guys must be good seeing as how there one of the last teams left in the competition." "All we have of them is that there leader is Horatio Drumstag one of my fathers greatest captains, son." "So we have to be incredibly careful in dealing with this guy" "we know his area is area 7 so we know he wont be there he will have moved the question is 'where' now we are going move along the ridgeline just up a head and see if we cant spot him and his squad"

Renja nodded and said "sounds like a plan"

Imperias said "but wont he be expecting us to know that he would have moved?"

"Yes" said Jonathan "but in this ,as any game you have to make the other team feel like there in control when really you are, so when we go up to the ridge I want Imperias to start looking over it and look to area 7 if he isn't there ill give you more orders"

"sir!" they replied in unison

The plan went off without a hitch. For the first part anyway but then as Imperias looked over the ridge he saw in area 7 and called over Jonathan

" SIR!" he yelled

"keep it down Imperias!" growled Jonathan

"sir they're there sir but look they are just walking out in the open!"

"your right Imperias but why would he do that unless it's a trap. Ok here what we are going to do Renja you go around the right flank and Imperias you go left I will try to sneak up behind them and when we do I want you to make it seem like there are more men than there actually is ok?"

They both replied "yes sir" without missing a beat

As the boys got in closer Jonathan made the hand sign for them to wait for his signal and then they moved off in there ordered directions

Jonathan sat incredibly still and started to do the mind trick aptly named 'the candle'. Jonathan said to himself 'this is for you father' 'three two one"

"NOW" he yelled and sprung up time slowing down for him as he saw Renja dart out of the bushes holing an energy knife in one hand and a Wesker stun Pistol in the other and darted back and forwards stabbing and shooting them all and Imperias shooting his stun rifle and shooting as though there was nothing else in the world was happening. Jonathan said to himself "something isn't right!" and he suddenly saw it Horatio wasn't there and he turned to his squad and said "you guys can handle this cant you?"

"yes sir" they replied over the comms

Jonathan ran through the forest and thought to himself ' where is he!' just then he saw a slight glimmer in the corner of his eye and jumped out the way as a shot hit the ground right where he had just been. Jonathan shouted "THERE YOU ARE!" and pulled up his rifle and squeezed the trigger three times and hid behind a group of trees Jonathan heard a loud "FUCK" and a loud THUD.

Chapter 5

"AND SO" commander gutsy bellowed "IT GIVES ME GREAT PLESURE TO AWARD THE RANK OF LIEUTENANT FIRST CLASS TO MY LORD PRINCE JONATHAN MATAKI! AND TO IMPERIAS RENDELLES I AWARD THE RANK SARGENT MAJOR" "AND TO THE BRAVE EFFORTS OF RENJA MALINE, IN THE FACE OF DANGER BRAVLY DEFENDED HIS CAPTIAN, I AWARD YOU THE RANK OF CORPRAL AND THE OBSIDIA THE HIGHEST POSSIBLE AWARD. IT IS ONLY AWRDED TO THE BRAVEST OF SOLDIERS WELL DONE TO ALL OF YOU" and he saluted the three of them as john stood there he saw his father standing there at the back of the crowd on his podium smiling from ear to ear as he and his mother clapped loader than anyone else then from the crowd came a cry "speech! speech!" and Jonathan said "no I couldn't really" as the rest of the crowd joined in shouting "give us a speech!" Jonathan looked at Renja and said "don't suppose you'd like to do it?"

"I doubt they'd let me my friend" and so Jonathan stepped up to the microphone and said in as steady voice as he could

"People of Either I am Jonathan Mataki the prince of this planet I am not worthy to be your king as such I still have much to learn but as I do I have but one request of you my people. I ask you stay loyal to my father and when my time comes I hope you will be as loyal to me."

Then a cheer went up from the crowd

"LONG LIVE THE MATAKI'S"

After the ceremony Jonathan went back to the royal palace of Aiether with his father and mother. in the royal land speeder, Jonathan's father turned to him on the way back and said "Jonathan now that your 15 and you have passed the officers test you are now a man of Aiether and you are also prince so it is time for you to find yourself a suitable wife"

"But father I just got out of training and I need some time to get organised for my royal training so I can be like you father"

"No Jonathan first you must find yourself a wife then we can train you both together. My advisers tell me that Rachel of the Rendelles the captain of my guard's daughter is ready for marriage too"

"But father" Jonathan said "that's Imperias' younger sister he's my second in command I couldn't do it"

"I know Jonathan but she's of noble birth and she's strong willed and very beautiful. Anyway I will let you two get acquainted before anything goes further. And you can tell your second in command yourself so it is not such a surprise"

"Very well father I guess I don't have a choice in the matter now do I?"

Then Jonathans mother spoke up "Nathaniel maybe we should let him choose his own wife? I mean remember how we met?"

"Like it was yesterday Josie" said Nathaniel fondly

"Your father's father held a ball for all the suitable young women in the richest houses and you had to pay 100,000 credits to get in so there were a lot of rich girls there. my family almost bankrupted to let me go. And when your father walked into the room with his Entourage all the girls swarmed around him hoping that he'd choose them to be his wife. I never got a look at him for the first part of the evening but then out of the blue he walked up to me and asked me to dance! I was so scared that he wouldn't like me but afterwards he chose me to be his wife and I have been so happy since that day."

Jonathan looked at his mother and father and he said to them "cant I have that happen with me?"

And his mother said "well I don't see why not"

"and you can invite your own men so you don't get swamped by a whole group of girls" his father chuckled

"we can even have it for your birthday" said his mother excitedly "Its only 12 days away I have lots of changes to make to your party if your going to have lots of young ladies there for one thing we cant have as many men or it mat ruin your chances"

"have faith in the boy Josie. I'm sure he will find the girl of his dreams all on his own"

Jonathan piped up "I would still like to have a couple of friends there though. Just in case"

"Very well Jonathan who would you like to come?" his father asked

"Two people come to mind actually" Jonathan said

Chapter six

Ork Waaagh boss Graw Head-Crusha looked down on the planet with a malicious smile as one of his Ork knobs said "this planet'll be easy dey don't got none of dem big humies on dere planet so we should be able to crush em easy"

"I know dat stupid but we gotta wait for a bit cause we only got one ship and dey got 50 plus sum of dem laser things that'll shoot us down." replied Graw

"How long boss?" the Knob inquired

"Bout 16 more days for our ships to arrive with more of our Ork Boyz and some Squiggoths so we can crush em good"

"Oh right so what we gunna do in da mean time?"

"How am I gunno know dat? Just go find someone to fight or sumthin"

Jonathan looked around at the preparations in the great hall of Aiether for his birthday celebrations as a little man in little glasses walked up to him and said "which coloured satin would my prince like for his birthday? A nice Forrest green or an emerald green?"

"I wouldn't know the difference really" Jonathan replied

"Emerald green please" cut in his mother enthusiastically

"Well it looks like you have everything under control here mother I'll just go and see Renja and Imperias" Jonathan said escaping before anyone else came up to him about designs

Jonathan and Imperias were walking down the poor quarter of Malky the capital of Aiether towards Renja's house. the streets were covered in filth Jonathan couldn't believe such a place could exist in Aiether the streets were covered in filth and the people matched the streets

.


End file.
